The present invention relates to variable speed transmissions and particularly to an improved continuously variable automotive transmission utilizing a cam loading device which permits the contact loading force on the CVT to vary with the output torque requirements of the driving conditions. This results in greater efficiency of the CVT for light loads as well as high load conditions.